1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic system, intelligent robot and communication technology field, particularly relates to an intelligent Service-oriented robotic system used to care for family pets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of robotic technology is an important symbol and embodiment of the national high-tech level and the industrial automation degree. As the rapid technical development of sensor, control, computer, drive, materials and other involved area, research and design of the robot stride forward the third generation—Intelligent Robot. An Intelligent Robot is equipped with various sensors, can integrate information obtained from various sensors, can effectively adapt to the changing environments, and has strong self-adaptation, study and self-control abilities.
The intelligent robotic technology relates to many subjects and technologies, such as Computer Science and Technology (Image Processing, Pattern Recognition, Machine Vision, Artificial Intelligence, etc.), Automation Science and Technology (Motion Control, Control of Complex Systems, Sensor Technology, etc.), Mechanical Electronic Technology etc. It integrates the development achievements of many subjects, and also pushes the development of those subjects, it represents the development frontier of high-tech, and is the hot focus direction of the scientific and technological research.
For a long time, Japan is the largest industrial robot manufacturer in the world, its output is twice the sum of all the other countries in the world. Now, Japan's business such as NEC, Sony, Toyota, Honda and other companies have invested hundreds of millions of dollars in the development of the family robots each year to maintain its leading position in the world. Family robots will produce huge benefits to society, and will also bring great wealth to the manufacturers. The robots which are researched, developed and produced by some Japanese companies, have already been taken from the previous workshop, office to enter ordinary families.
The family pets can not be cared for when their owners go for travel or evection, therefore, proposed the design concept of the present invention.